<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Like Candy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454800">Sweet Like Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Izuru is nonbinary and uses they/them, M/M, Might turn into multiple chapters, Post-Canon, idk what au this is?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve come a long way, Zuru,” Nagito said suddenly. It caught Izuru off guard and they looked at him almost warily for a second. But, the expression they were met with made their breath catch in their throat. Adoration glimmered in Nagito’s pale green eyes. Warmth. Comfort. Safety.</p>
<p>“I… suppose,” they said dumbly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Like Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pls be gentle with me, this is my first ever work in this fandom, ,,<br/>i just have an intense craving for soft kamukoma fic and this idea came to mind<br/>thanks for the kudos and hits!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ocean was predictable. Ebb and flow. Over and over in a perfectly calculable pattern. Izuru didn’t really care to think if that calculated pattern was actually calculated or not. They also didn’t care to think about the math behind it either. Mathematics wasn’t interesting. It was predictable and formulaic, and applying math to anything just made it boring.</p>
<p>The sand felt gritty and annoying against their skin. The thought occurred, though, that if they had kept their shoes on and not discarded them at the beach’s edge, it would be worse. Sand in your shoes was one of the worst sensations in the entire world, outside of being burned, or stab wounds.</p>
<p>The sun was low in the sky. It would be night soon. The air had chilled considerably from midday and Izuru found themself still sitting on the beach. They’d skipped dinner. It had been long since the others on the island would be concerned over them skipping a meal. The trust between the others on the small island had grown considerably. They were somewhat a family now. It was strange.</p>
<p>Izuru took a deep breath, and released it in a slow exhale. It was strange. Teruteru and the others who had “died” in the simulation had woken up a few weeks ago. Izuru hadn’t yet found their place in the group. They let their hair grow back out, and found themself isolating from the group. It wasn’t anything the others did, Izuru just didn’t know how to feel.</p>
<p>Emotions were numbed. Or rather, they were when they woke up in the hospital bed, post operation. In the simulation, Izuru could feel an approximation. Enough that it felt like real emotions. Now… things were just overwhelming. Izuru felt emotions in bold typeface. They cared about the others on the island and would do almost anything to protect them. But… their interaction skills weren’t the greatest.</p>
<p>On some level, they missed the simulation. It was deafened. They didn’t feel things in the way that they did now. They also analyzed everything now. In the simulation, they had missed certain details, and not everything was absorbed the way that it was now. It was easier to deal with. Interactions were awkward but not painfully so, like they were now.</p>
<p>“There you are!” </p>
<p>Ah. Nagito. </p>
<p>Izuru didn’t have to say anything. Nagito made his way over and sat next to them. His presence was warm. Inviting. Izuru felt themself drawn to him more and more as the days dragged on. They couldn’t place it, but they yearned for his attention more often than not.</p>
<p>“You weren’t at dinner and I was worried about you,” he said as he settled in next to them.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to eat,” they answered honestly. Nagito frowned. They hated it when he did that. It usually meant he was worried about them or they’d said something that upset him. They could tell this time it meant both.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to go into the hotel restaurant today,” Izuru corrected themself. Instead of soothing the worry that Izuru saw on his face, it just seemed to make it worse. Nagito always seemed to worry about them. It was strange, having someone close to them in this way. Someone who worried, and would end up staying. </p>
<p>“We’ll go and get something when everyone leaves,” Nagito said, with an air of finality to it that Izuru couldn’t and wouldn’t argue with. They seemed to be letting him take the lead more and more now. It was… much different than before the simulation. The world was different now. They were healing. Izuru could only imagine how Nagito saw everything now. He seemed like a different person entirely. But, they could only assume that they were much different now, too.</p>
<p>Silence stretched between them, but didn’t seem to separate them like it did when it was with anyone else. Silence with anyone else on the island was awkward and upsetting. It usually meant that they had said something strange or off putting again. Silence meant someone was upset. But, with Nagito, it was comfortable. Being with him was like breathing. Natural.</p>
<p>“You’ve come a long way, Zuru,” Nagito said suddenly. It caught Izuru off guard and they looked at him almost warily for a second. But, the expression they were met with made their breath catch in their throat. Adoration glimmered in Nagito’s pale green eyes. Warmth. Comfort. Safety.</p>
<p>“I… suppose,” they said dumbly. A hand snaked between them, and Nagito slipped his fingers between theirs. It was a simple motion, but it brought a ticklish feeling in their chest. One that they used to think meant sickness. Butterflies were so common with Nagito now. They weren’t sure how ready they were to unpack the fact that they got them. Or ready to find out if Nagito felt the same way, and got them, too.</p>
<p>Nagito let out a little chuckle, and leaned against their side.<br/>
“When we first came out, you didn’t let me touch you like this,” he commented. “You’ve changed quite a bit.” Izuru relished in his warmth. The beach was warm, the air was warm, but all that mattered was the warmth coming from Nagito. </p>
<p>“I wonder…,” Nagito murmured, and then trailed off. Izuru looked towards him, but he was already moving. He moved slowly at first, as if giving Izuru time to move away. Like he was trying not to frighten a wild deer. Izuru supposed that it was reasonable. They had always flinched with his touch before. Nagito’s hand cupped their cheek and turned their jaw to look at him.</p>
<p>“What are you wondering?” Izuru asked, in a hushed voice. Their faces were astonishingly close suddenly. They almost couldn’t remember how they’d gotten this way. Their heart rate quickened in their chest with anticipation. Their cheeks warmed with a ruby red blush that could have put cherries to shame. Nagito smiled a warm and comforting smile.</p>
<p>“Will you let me kiss you, too?” he asked, in a voice that was no louder than a mere whisper. Izuru felt like their heart would explode in their chest. It was as if nothing else on the planet was moving. Just them and their soft breaths and the sound of their heart beat hammering in their ears. Nagito’s fingers were soft against Izuru’s cheek. They found themself wondering how his lips would feel against theirs.</p>
<p>Nagito’s eyes glittered in the evening sun. His hair was always a wild mess, and they found themself desperate to know if it was soft or not. It certainly looked soft. They wondered if everything about him was soft. </p>
<p>“Wait,” Izuru stammered once they realized that they had been silent. Nagito paused in his motion to pull away. His eyes met theirs, and Izuru could see the anxiety in their depths. He looked just as frightened as they felt. As if Izuru could ever deny him of what he wanted. If Nagito wanted the moon, Izuru would find some way to claim it as his, even if it took everything in them.</p>
<p>They couldn’t find the words to say, so Izuru just resigned themself to nodding in response. They wanted this, they realized. Far more than they could remember wanting most things in their life. Or… their rather short existence. Nagito smiled, shy and gentle. And Izuru knew what love was, in that moment. There on the beach with him, they figured it out.</p>
<p>The first touch of Nagito’s lips against theirs was gentle. He was warm and just as inviting as his smile. It was a ghost of a kiss, and they chased after him once he pulled away. The sound of his chuckle seemed to vibrate through their entire body as he pulled them in again. Izuru gasped into the contact. The sound was against their will, but Nagito seemed unperturbed. </p>
<p>Nagito pulled away from them. Izuru was dazed and couldn’t help but feel the corners of their lips pull into a little smile. But, they wanted more. They needed more. After having the smallest of tastes, they craved it.<br/>
“Please,” they whispered, “I .. want you to show me again.” Nagito’s wicked little grin made them shiver.</p>
<p>He moved again, but pushed himself up from his sitting position. Nagito threw one leg over their legs, and settled across their lap. Izuru flushed darker, if it were possible, and their hands rested on his waist. Nagito’s hands cupped their cheeks, and tilted their face up to look at his. His smile was intoxicating.</p>
<p>“Experiment number two,” he chuckled as he captured their lips in a deep kiss. Izuru gasped into the kiss, and pulled Nagito closer. He tasted sweet, like vanilla. They were addicted, within moments of the touches. Nagito’s fingers slid from their cheeks, to their hair and tangled in it. They parted when Izuru needed to breathe.</p>
<p>“Experiment number three,” Izuru whispered urgently.<br/>
“I love you,” Nagito whispered back, against their lips. Izuru felt their heart melt in their chest.</p>
<p>“Experiment number four.”<br/>
“I love you, too.” </p>
<p>Nagito’s kisses took their breath away. They stopped counting how many they shared. Nothing mattered outside of Nagito’s mouth. With each and every one, he whispered his adoration. Izuru didn’t have time to be afraid. They smiled into the kisses and held him closer, and closer still. The sound of their heart was loud in their chest. Blood roared between their ears, sounding much like the ocean waves lapping at the shore in front of them.</p>
<p>“I… was afraid you didn’t like me,” Nagito confessed in a breathless laugh once they’d pulled away. Izuru’s face was still flushed, and their eyes seemed glazed over with bliss. They felt a lot of emotions now, and Nagito was overwhelming them in the best of ways.</p>
<p>“You’re stupid,” Izuru murmured, with all of the awe in their voice that you would expect from someone stargazing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>